Out of place, out of time
by Lola.clare
Summary: After a trip into the future goes wrong, a young Tom Riddle finds himself, unknowingly in the middle of a war he started. An unfortunate series of events leads Hermione into a world where she is out of place and out of time...with two different paths intertwining, it becomes hard to see the difference between the good, and the evil...
1. chapter 1

**Hello lovely readers! This is my first Tom Riddle fanfiction! This will soon include Hermione just not in the opening chapter! Think of this as a warm up from a dark and deadly addictive story and It's a slightly different take on the whole time travel thing that I love reading! I hope you enjoy! All reviews are welcome on what you love and how I can improve!**

 **Tom POV**

"Today 7th years" a voice boomed from the front of the great hall. I turned my hair sharply away from the conversation Avery and Abarax were having to face Professor Dippet at the front of the staff table.

"Today is an exciting day as we are going to travel to the year 1998 and see how the future students of Hogwarts learn and how they differ from us!" A murmur of chat erupted across the hall cutting Dippets speech. I turned my head towards the rest of the table to glare at the chattering Slytherins. Their talk quickly subsided and they fell silent under my gaze.

"As you know." Dippet continued. "Only a select number of Students can travel as it is a dangerous and daunting task for all staff." He laughed heartily. Get on with it I thought harshly. "So I will be choosing 5 if our most talented students out of a hat and they shall go with professor Dumbledore" he smiled hailed and bounced like a small child on Christmas morning while he learnt to grab an old top hat. What a gimmick.

I leant forwards in my seat as I watched the names be tipped slowly into the hat. Dippet held the hat above his head and the hall erupted into cheers. He smiled wildly as his rose his right hand plunged it into the hat. I felt my stomach clench.

I felt that I wanted and deserved to go into the future more than anyone else...everyone knew that I was top of the school and frankly one of the greatest wizards to enter the school in many many years. But that wasn't the only reason I wanted to go... I wanted to see my future. I had plans. Big plans. And they had already come into motion over the last few years at school. I had a group of follows who also believed in my cause. I had a reputation of greatness. A reputation of fear. I wanted to know if that remained. I wanted to see if I was professor of the Dark Arts or even headmaster of Hogwarts...teaching magic to who is worthy, teaching what they should learn. Of course, I had little problem with believing that this wouldn't have happened but I'm still curious.

 **The first name was drawn.**

"Amanda Perrowitt"

Applause came from the Hufflepuff table as a small plump girl with brown hair rose with a blush the colour of raw meat on her cheeks.

I heard a chuckle beside me.

"Fat Amanda. Really Dippet" Abrarax Malloy scoffed beside me. Ignored him and continued to stare at the hat in Dippets arms.

 **Second name.**

"Sebastien Lovegood" the blonde Ravenclaw boy rose from his seat without any real happy look on his face and drifted to the front before disappearing out the back door with Amanda. Of course he would have gone. He was exceedingly good at potions.

 **Third name.**

"Tom Riddle"

My heart jumped in my chest, ever so slightly raising my heartbeat. I gained composure and rose out of my seat carefully to a bound of cheers from my house. I turned and smirked back at table before nodding to Dippet and following the path of the two students who left before me.

Dumbledore was waiting in the corridor talking to an extremely excited Amanda.

"Professor" I spoke softly before walking to stand beside Lovegood.

"Ah. Mr.Riddle. There was no doubt in my mind you would also be joining us on this trip." Dumbledore smiled. Although I knew it wasn't a true smile I nodded back and resumed to listen to their conversation.

"When you have all been chosen I will give you some very strict rules, instructions and information. That you

 **Must not stray from of must not disobey.** The ministry has allowed us to do this excursion and only keep inside of the castle. Knowing too Much about the future is dangerous as you all know." He smiled.

The door opened and in walked Sarah Macmillan a tall girl from Griffindor. She walked over to Dumbledore with a bounce in her step.

Ahhhh Sarah!" Dumbledore beemed. Of course he would act this way with a member of his house. He didn't keep it a secret that he favoured them over the Slytherins. Unprofessional.

The door opened once more and Abrarax Malfoy came through with a huge grin on his face. I smirked at him. Perfect.

"Right then! That's all of us! Should we go to the headmasters office and discuss!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We were seated around Professo Dippets table waiting for the talk to begin. I found myself disengaging from the conversations that were going on around me and thought about where I would go first or what I would do once in 'the future'.

"Ahhh my lovely time travellers!" Dippets voice sounded from the office door. I quickly turned in my seat and looked at the small bearded man as he made his way behind the old oak desk in front of us all.

"As Dumbledore is the one taking you on this amazing trip he shall be going through the rules! I expect you to listen and obey all the rules! You have been trusted by not only the techie staff but by the ministry and ounce of failure to follow the instructions will end in expulsion. Now away from the scary stuff, we all know you are our most trusted students and we expect no less than greatness from all of you! Professor Dumbledore" he signalled to his left and Dumbledore stood forwards, taking Dippets place behind the desk.

"Students! You are about to embark on a journey into the future of Hogwarts! Now first, there may be some people you know the names of. Such as people from your own families that will attend Hogwarts. My future self obviously knows how is coming through and who needs to avoid who! Second, you will not be able to be seen!" This made Lovegood murmur under his breath. "This is another precaution so that you do not bump into anyone you shouldnt, and so the students do not bombard you with questions! And also so they don't know who you are! You never know who you will be in the future, or what your name will mean" Dumbledore glanced at me strangely causing me to look away at Dippet with clenched teeth and continued to listen.

"So your task is simple! Walk around the school in a group and take notes on what's different and what has changed! There may be some future students to show you around the school, however I'm not sure...I will decide...well later! Hahaha" Dumbledore laughed beeming from ear to ear.

"Please move forwards and come to touch this!" Dumbledore grabbed a large black box from the table and opened it slowly. I felt myself leaning forwards.

He reached his hand inside and pulled out what seemed to be a large golden hourglass. It was large, around the size of a snowy post owl and had golden sand resting at the bottom. It has small pearl like knobs at the four corners of the square that held the hour glass in shape, two of which Dumbledore was turning and twisting. This caused golden sparks to be emitted from the sides when around 8 valves took in air and expressed the sparks.

"Please come and grab a part of this golden square around the side of the hour glass. That's good now grab with your right Lovegood, don't want to be bouncing off each other now!" Dumbledore door laughed, rearranging Lovegoods hands into a suitable position.

I grasped the cold metal and clasped my hand down tight. This was it. This was my chance to get a glimpse of the future. This was a chance get ahead and become one step closer to ultimate power over the wizarding world...

"I am going to turn this dial 5 times. After this you will feel a tug and all you need to do is hold on! Much like apparation! You may feel nauseous afterwards however an anti-sickness spell will do the trick! My future self will be meeting us in the hall way outside the great hall!" He beemed again.

I felt my hand grip convulsively around the now warm golden frame. I closed my eyes and held my breath.

 **Click**

 **Click**

 **Click**

 **Click**

 **C-L-I-C-K**

I felt a hug tug in my stomach as if I had been knocked forwards by a powerful hex. Before I knew that the think my feet where swept from under me and I decended into the future. And unknowingly into a **war.**

 **There is my first chapter! I hope you enjoy this story! I have already begun to write the next few chapters! This story however, will not take place completely in the time that Hermione is at school! It will change back with maybe twists and turns! This is not a 'Tom the nice guy' story he will be evil and psychotic, but something will develop from this! Please please reviews as much as you can as this will inspire me to write more!**


	2. The beginning of the end

**Thank you for the follows and favorites from only a short opening chapter! Here is the new chapter that will set the story in motion! Please review and keep readying lovelies!**

 **~LolaClare~**

 **Hermione POV**

My feet were pounding painfully on the corridor floors as I fled from the stray dark curses that whipped my brown hair over my filthy face. I didn't know where I was running to, only that I needed to hide…hide from the death, hide from the war. I could feel hot fresh tears pouring down my cheeks and being taken into my ears as I ran at full pelt towards the great hall. I couldn't find Harry, or Ginny to tell them…to…to tell them that Ron was dead…even thinking it made me scream and I threw a black curse towards the Deatheater that was running towards me from the right corridor. I didn't stop to see what had happened or even if it had hit her, I just kept running.

I wanted to scream and cry and just sit alone. Emotions I had never felt before were pouring from my eyes like a waterfall, emptying my heart of any love or feeling I once had. It was replaced with a ruthless desire to hurt anything that entered my path. "AHHH" I screeched as I rocketed round the corner near Transfiguration classrooms…well I think this is where Transfiguration would be. Each corridor I ran through looked the same as the last. Rubble and wreckage covered the floor from blown out walls and pillars. Dust lingered in the air from the destroyed castle, clinging to my clothes and filling my lungs, forcing me to cough and splutter every 10 seconds.

I had to jump and stumble over fallen boulders that used to make on the castle I loved and called my home. As I ran round another corner I was sure lead to the hall, I stopped in my tracks as I passed what looked like a body. I turned back and walked towards to a girl who was lying face down on the floor next to a classroom door. I looked over my shoulder to make sure no one was coming and bent down to touch her. As soon as I touched her arm to move her over I felt that she was cold. I held my breath and turned her over to see her eyes closed and her mouth slightly open…she must have been a first year…and she was dead…I looked at her, and moved her blonde hair from her face, placing it behind her ear…I gently grabbed her shoulders and moved her to the side of the corridor and behind a pile of rubble to keep her out of sight. She was a Griffindor…a young pretty girl…who would never grow up…

As I stood up again to carry on running I felt a new surge of rage fill my entire body as I realised again how young she was…what she could have achieved and the life she could have lead if she had even been allowed the chance, before she was mindlessly killed for 'the greater fucking good'.

I took off running not looking back.

I rounded the corner into the corridor that led to the great hall, I knew that someone I knew might be there, might be alive. A small amount of hope filled my chest and pushed me further down the corridor. Most of the students were either hiding or dead. I began to believe the latter as I hadn't seen a single student alive for at least 15 minutes, and in a school that was so full of life, I was worried. I felt the worry fill my stomach and I nearly let my body fall with the weight of my thoughts charging through my mind. Suddenly I heard noise coming from ahead. I stopped at the end of the corridor as I saw a young wizard with ginger hair fighting against a large cloaked man who was firing black curses at the struggling wizard. I grabbed my wand out of my pocket and charged towards the cloaked wizard flicking my arm violently, firing a stuplefy curse at his chest. However, it was too late as he turned to face me and defected the curse back towards be forcing me to jump to my right bashing my shoulder painfully into the stone wall. The young ginger wizard turned to face me…it was Percy Weasley…

"P…Percy.."I managed as the Deatheater turned back to duel him face to face. They were throwing curses back and forth backing each other into corners and back again. I stood behind the wall breathing shallowly. I gripped my wand even tighter and closed my eyes trying to block out the banging and shouting that swarmed my brain. Then, I heard a body fall. Without thinking I turned round the wall where I was hidden and saw Percy lying on the ground, still.

"AHHHHH" I threw a curse at the Deatheater knocking him off his feet and into the pile of rubble that lay beside him. He grunted loudly before quickly throwing a curse in my direction, but I was quick. The months training with Harry, Ron and the others for Dumbledore's Army had paid off. I defended myself and quickly re-bounded the curse straight into his chest. Then the duel began…

We were throwing dark curses backwards and forwards hurling the dark magic to where ever we could reach. Curses whipped and ripped at my clothes and my face, pushing my hair wildly over my shoulders. I felt a curse hit my cheek and warm blood began to drip down my face and onto my white blouse. Soon after re-entering Hogwarts Harry, Ron and I had changed back into our uniforms in order to blend in with the students before infiltrating the school. This had proved to be a bad idea as it was extremely hard to run and fight in a skirt. I had expelled my cloak hours ago and loosen my tie to make moving easier.

I began to feel my magic began to slowly diminish as my spirits and reality began to make my mind wander and my body grew tired. But then I caught a glimpse of Percy lying splayed on the floor, his pale cheeks dirty and tired. I felt the rage refill every fibre of my being and adrenaline flooded my system pushing my magic out through my body. I could feel my throat screeching but couldn't hear anything but the fast flowing blood pounding through my head. I stood up tall and walked towards the Deatheater firing curse after curse at any part of the body I could reach. He began to fall backwards and stumbled and struggled to block curses. I could see fear in his eyes as his back was nearly flat against the wall. He was no longer hurling curses, he was merely defending himself, badly I might add. I was about to say something, I was about to kill him, when I felt a rush of wind at my left side that nearly knocked me off my feet. But I didn't let it deter me…I continued duelling…

 **Tom's POV**

We landed with a thud and I felt slightly nauseous, my head and stomach reeling. I had my eyes closed slightly trying to regain some composure before opening my eyes to…to…I don't even know what I was looking at…this couldn't be Hogwarts…this couldn't be it…

Looking forwards I saw what I remember as the arch leading to the main doors and courtyard. I was collapsed in, and pieces of the old front doors were strewn across the floor, mingling in with the rubble and dust. Black curse marks adorned the walls and the floors making the place seem dark. The castle was destroyed.

Malfoy stood perplexed his eyes glassy and confused. Sarah held her hands over her mouth gasping and sobbing silently. I was pushed to the side suddenly by Dumbledore, who marched forwards looking around himself wildly.

"What…what…Professor." Sarah sobbed moving forwards towards him.

"I..I" Dumbledore spoke. I'd never seen the man like this. His usual calm and controlled demeanour had fallen and his face was riddled with worry and terror. He was speechless, as was I.

"Where are all the students?" Came a voice from beside me, it might have been Malfoy, I wasn't sure. I couldn't speak…couldn't think.

Suddenly everything came into focus. I could hear shouting and screaming and smashing and banging. I looked around myself wildly pulling my wand from my robes pointing it in all directions.

"No need for that , no one can see or harm us here. We are merely a section of time over lapping with another. We are not connected." He stated moving forwards again.

I heard a smash from my right side and evidently everyone else did too. We all turning in unison towards to sound and what I saw shocked me more…there was a girl…maybe a 7th year…covered head to toe is dirt and dust. Her uniform was nearly all grey instead of the classic black I looked closer and noticed that this was rubble that covered her. As I looked closer I saw blood dripping from her deathly pale face. Her blouse was also covered in blood and her finger nails were dirty on her hand that was tightly clutched her wand. And then another layer to the story was added. She was dulling a grown man…

He was wearing all black. His robes were also dirty but he looked in better condition to the young witch he was defending himself from. She had him back up against the wall cowering and desperately trying to defend himself.

She was using curses. Dark curses. Some of them I was sure even I hadn't heard before. Black smoke fired out of her wand and bashed against the wizard's protection spells, etching away at him inch by inch. I felt a rush in my stomach and my chest. Soon she was going to break through; she was going to hurt him. Dumbledore stepped forwards and blocked my view of the girl.

"We need to help her Professor! We…we need to help them all! What could have happened to Hogwarts to cause this! I thought it was safe…." Amanda spoke covering her eyes and wiping the tears.

"Her future is already decided Amanda…we cannot intervene…we, we have to leave. This machine will not work again once we go back to our time, and a good thing too…we…we shouldn't have seen this…this future…we should not know this much." Dumbledore's voice shook madly and his wand lowered.

He was going to intervene, he was going to help the girl…I looked back at her still throwing curses wildly. She was a Griffindor, she was a good wizard…and she was going to die…why would someone kill such a powerful witch? She could be used for my cause, if she were born earlier. And then I looked at her eyes and I saw nothing but pure rage and anger filling her soul. Her eyes almost appeared red with fury and I found myself asking the same questions as everyone else…what on earth had happened to the world to cause this young student to know such dark magic? She seemed practised…had she learnt this at Hogwarts? Was this world so different that this is how the young wizards and witches of today had to live? This is how I could have lived, learning useful spells that could help us in these situations…I was slightly envious.

Then I began to think of myself and my hand flew to the ring I wore on my right hand…I clutched it tightly. If this is what Hogwarts was like, what was the rest of the world like and where was I? I felt my throat contract and my breath stopped. Was I alive? Was I fighting too? I clutched my ring again, suddenly comforted by the fact that a part of me would be alive, somewhere out of place.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" I heard screamed across the corridor. Everyone's heads turned to the girl, as a bright green light streamed from her wand and hit the cloaked man in the middle of his chest. I felt my mouth open wide and I heard Sarah scream and Malfoy chock a breath back. The man slide down the wall, his eyes glassy…he was dead…

That girl…she had killed him…

I gaped at her, gobsmacked. This girl had used an unforgivable, the killing curse, in school…just in the corridor, not even thinking. It seemed as if this wasn't the first time either. I quickly looked at her face. The rage was still there, but her eyes were blank. She straightened her back and began to walk towards us. We all moved out of the way as she walked towards the doors emotionless. I followed her across the room, as did the rest of the group as she bent down to floor. There I saw a body, a young man, ginger, older than she was. He was wearing a black pin striped suit and he too was covered in dirt and blood. Her knees hit the floor unforgivingly as she bent over the man and held his head.

"Percy…Percy…please open your eyes…please not you too…" she croaked, she began to cry…I heard Sarah and Amanda gasp as tears poured down their red cheeks. "Please don't be dead…Ron…Ron is dead too Percy…please don't leave me as well…" she dry sobbed.

There was a bang from out left and once again we all swirled round on the spot to follow the sound. The girl stood quickly moving her wand out in front of her once again.

"We need to go…NOW!" Dumbledore roared. I had never heard him talk like this. We all grabbed the golden square once again with one hand and held on tight. I didn't let my eyes leave the girl.

 **CLICK**

 **CLICK**

 **CLICK**

 **CLICK**

And just as the last click fell into place the Griffindor girl moved forwards towards the noise, her eyes dead. She moved to where we were all stood.

 **C-L-I-C-K**

I was rushed once again off my feet and up into the air. The girl flew out of sight.

We all landed with a thud into Dippet's office, falling hard onto the floor. The girls sat up crying and Lovegood was starting solemnly onto his lap. Dumbledore was stood by the desk breathing heavily shaking all over.

"My god Dumbledore." Sounded Dippet from the back of the room as he rushed down the steps and to the girls helping them up. "What on earth happened?!" he said shocked. His faced turned to one of confusion and he stared behind us all to the floor in in front of the door. "Who… who is that?" he whispered.

We all turned our heads and looked in to direction that Dippet was facing.

And there lying on the floor, dirty and bloody, her eyes closed, splayed out on the floor…was the girl….


	3. Out of place

**Thank you to carina3970 and Infernalbooks for reviewing! And thank you to the readers that told me that I had ticked the complete story box by accident! This IS an in progress story and has many more chapters to come! The events that occur in both timelines will be different to that in the actually stories. The timeline of this story will fluctuate and wobble! Keep reviewing and reading lovelies! On with the show!**

 **Hermione POV**

I was falling...falling deeper and deeper into darkness. I felt like I was endlessly spinning through a dark tunnel, never coming to an end. My ears were screeching and wind was rushing through them, creating a vacuum in my head. And then...it stopped...

I couldn't move or open my eyes. Was I dead?...I must be...the world was so dark.

"Leave the girl alone Albus she has suffered enough!" I heard a voice faintly say. Albus...Albus...my brain repeated. Maybe this was heaven...maybe this was hell... I focused on my hands and began to try to get them to move, pretending to wiggle my fingers.

"Look she moved!" I heard a voice cry!

They can see me! I focused on my hands again!

It was like I was stood in a dark room inside my mind screaming at the light that appeared above me...the light shone through to me as I screamed louder and louder until...the light met my eyes.

I jolted forwards and felt my throat unleash a strangled cry as I bolted my body upright. I clutched my chest breathing heavily my eyes still crunched and closed. And then I snapped them open.

I had to squint at first as a bright light was shining into my eyes causing them to blur even more. I bent my head slowly bringing my hands up to them gently but rubbing them hard. I quickly took my hands away remembering that they were covered in dirt...and blood. But as I pulled them away my eyes began to focus...and they were clean. I brought them in front of my face and turned them over quickly. There was no sign of dirt, or dust or blood anywhere. My nails were clean but cut short and there was a small slash across the back of my right hand that I remembered getting when the wall fell on...

I caught a glimpse of myself. I was draped in a white sheet. I looked further... I was in a bed...a bed?

That's when I looked up. I was met by familiar windows, a diamond pattern adorning them and the sun off mountains was lighting the room making this all seem like a dream...I was in the hospital wing...but it was...clean...there were no dead bodies or injured people screaming, no rubble on the floor or curse marks making the room seem black. It was white and clean and nice. My heart began to beat out of my chest and I whipped my head from side to side, looking for danger. Maybe this was a dream? Maybe this was my heaven, a healthy living, breathing Hogwarts I once knew. I quickly drew my hand from my side and touched the cut upon it.

"FFFF" I hissed and withdraw my hand. If I was dead I wouldn't feel pain. I touched it again feeling the sizzle and sting on my ripped skin.

"Now miss please don't do that" I heard a soft voice call from the other side of the room. My heart lept from my chest and I jumped up out of bed, with much protest from my body and assumed a fighting stance. I glanced at my bedside table and grabbed my wand that lay there.

"I told you to take her wand Albus...now dearly" a woman spoke directing her gaze at me, putting her hand on a man's shoulder, hiding behind him.

I looked closer at the man...a familiar face shone through a ginger beard and long messy hair. The blue eyes of the man twinkled over half-mooned spectacle and gave me a feeling of home, like seeing an old friend...

"Dumble...Dumbledore..." I shivered moving slowly backwards, bumping the back of my legs into the next bed.

"Now dear I'm not sure what happened in your time line but please do not be alarmed and let me explain" Dumbledore said moving towards me. His voice was crisper, younger and the edge of wisdom I could see was starting to peek through.

My mouth was open wide in disbelief. This was Dumbledore, but not the Dumbledore I knew, he was younger, he looked like what I'd seen in Hogwarts: A History...I looked at the small plump woman next to him. She was wearing a Healer's uniform but she was not madam Pomfrey...

I looked around myself once again seeing the hospital wing...yes this was definitely the hospital wing, just as I remembered it before the battle. There was a boy in a bed a few rows down, but didn't recognise him...he didn't go to my Hogwarts...

"My dear please let us explain" Dumbledore said once again.

"No...no" I chocked. "Get away from me" I said shakily holding my wand up towards him.

This can't be real, this is a...figment of my imagination...this is a trick!

"Stay back or I will kill you" I said narrowing my eyes.

I moved round the side of my bed and onto the aisle that's separated the beds moving towards them. This 'Dumbledore' put his arm in front of the mystery healer and walked towards me.

"Please my dear let me explain, I know you have been through a lot..." I cut him off.

"This is a trick, you can't be real..." I stammered hold my wand tighter.

"Please miss do not tell me what has become of me as that has not happened yet...now please lower your wand so I can sit you down and explain your predicament"

"Predicament...PREDICAMENT! This is more than a sodding predicament! My friends are all..." then I remembered Ron...Harry...Ginny...Luna...Neville. I grabbed my head and sank to my knees leaving myself vulnerable. But in that moment I didn't care anymore...they were all probably dead...or nearly dead...and I was here...talking to Dumbledore...a man I believed to be dead…a man that was dead… And then my questions were answered.

"This is the year 1944"

I stopped moving. I stopped breathing.

 **1944**

That's impossible. I no longer owned the Time Turner I was given in my third year and that was the only thing that could transport a witch or wizard through time…well that was the only thing I was aware of at least…

I stood up slowly regaining my stance by leaning on the cool metal pole at the bottom of my bed. I walked dazed towards the window at the back of the Hospital Wing and stared out onto the mountains, and caught a glimpse of the lake glinting in the sunlight. I don't know how long I was stood there but I couldn't get myself to move. Last thing I remembered…

Ron was dead…Percy was dulling that Deatheater…and then…I kill….I killed him…

I whipped back around to face the two wizards who were watching my cautiously. I regained my composure and raised my wand to level with the chests. The female Healer gasped.

"If what you are saying is true…how did I get here...?" I said threateningly. I couldn't let them know how truly broken I was…they couldn't know who I was or what I was fighting for…If this was really happening I knew enough about meddling with time to know that that would be a huge mistake.

"My dear we were taking students into the future to see how a modern wizard, such as yourself, learns at Hogwarts and what is different. My future self was meant to meet us outside the great hall. But when we arrived the castle…the castle was."

"Destroyed." I interjected looking away.

"Yes…it was…and we saw you dulling that older wizard, the man in the black cloak. And then you…well I trust you can remember what you did."

I felt my throat contract and my breath stop in my chest.

"I'm not a murderer. I had to do what I could to survive, like everyone else had to." I said looking him dead in the eye. I had a close relationship with Dumbledore and I didn't want him to think any less of me than he probably already does.

"You used the killing curse Miss." He said looking at me sternly.

"Yes I did. And it wasn't the first time. But please know…I'm not the only student who had to. I had no other way to get out of that duel. I would have died like everyone else." I said once again looking him in the eyes. I needed him to know I wasn't a cold blooded killer. But I couldn't let him know what the cause to the effect was.

"I see Miss." He said looking me up and down. "Your injuries were extensive. It has taken our Healer Madam Mellor here 2 weeks to heal you. We were going to take you to St Mungo's but being from…from the future you sudden presence in our time would attract unwanted attention." He said a slight smile gracing his lips. I saw the familiar twinkle in his eyes. I quickly looked away. I couldn't trust him yet.

"How can I be sure that I can trust what your saying is the truth. In my time I was a secret keeper. I know things you might want from me and I know the people that want me would be willing to do anything to get me to crack…how can I be sure…?" I said being extremely truthful. If these people were going to hurt me they would already know what I was going to tell them.

"Miss…I can't assure you that after what I saw in the future. The last thing I would want to do is hurt you further. I would like to help you heal." Dumbledore spoke.

"Why you don't even know me…yet…" I added at the end quietly.

"Because you are Griffindor. And you deserve to survive." He said.

I could see the truth in his eyes. This was real. I really was in 1944…

* * *

Dumbledore went to his office and we talked for hours about what had happened and what would happen next. He didn't want to know what happens in the future…he didn't want to know what happens to him, what happened at Hogwarts or what caused the wizarding world to collapse. Conversation soon drifted to what I would do now that I was here.

"The ministry opened a time loop to allow us to go through, now when we returned the door would close and the device used would become void as we didn't want any unwanted visitor from our end or yours. However, as we were prepared to go you cross our path and you were taken with us…"

I sat gobsmacked. I didn't see them there…just as I thought that…

"You wouldn't have been able to see us. We had an enchantment that hid us from your timeline. Think of it as an image overlapping another. They touch but they are not the same thing." I nodded. "And as we spoke about before, the students and I saw you duelling."

"Have they..."I coughed. "Have they told…anyone else…about me…" I said into my lap, tears filling my eyes.

"No miss…"

"Hermione Granger Professor." I said "My name is Hermione Granger."

"Miss Granger." He said smiling slightly and nodding. "They have been sworn to secrecy and I can assure you, they are some of the best students we have in our school and they would be expelled if they spoke a word about what they saw. A few of the girls have been curious about you…they were concerned and came to give you flowers…" he said softly.

"Wow…that's…so kind" I said quietly. "I would like to thank them one day" I said.

"Well . That day may come sooner than you think." He said quickly.

I looked up swiftly staring into his eyes.

"What…" I said my heart beat quickening.

"Like I said before the gate through time has been closed by the ministry and…due to what has happened they are unwilling to send you back…or even open it back up for that matter"

I stood up from my chair and paced across the floor. I was panicking…my head was reeling, so much so that I had to hold onto the desk to my right.

"I can't stay here! My friend they…they need me and I need them! This isn't my time…I can't…" I began to hyperventilate…I could feel my vision clouding as my breaths became shorter and shorter. I felt Dumbledore come up behind me and put a steady hand on my shoulder trying to ground me.

"I understand Hermione. I will try my hardest to make it possible for you to return to your own time, however long it takes." He said reassuringly as he sat me back down on my chair. He levitated a cup of tea into my hand and put a small chocolate biscuit on the side of the saucer. "Eat! You will feel better." He said with a smile.

"What will I do while I'm here…" I spoke quickly sipping my hot tea.

"Well I was hoping that…you would attend school." He said looking at me hopefully.

I stopped drinking my tea and sat still.

"You mean attend classes?…I…should have been in 7th year but I was…otherwise engaged for my last year." I said tactfully.

"You can be in Griffindor! I can assure you that the students are friendly and would love to have a new student join their ranks! And from what I saw with you dulling…you are a talented witch…" he hinted.

"Yea…I'm…ok…" I said smiling slightly to myself.

"We shall make you a suitable back story for the students. And as for the ones who saw you…well…they will know not to tell a soul of your past…or future should I say…"

"I…I have to think about that…I don't think I'm ready to go back just yet…"I said feeling tears once again prick my eyes.

"You are allowed all the time you need . However, I would urge you to make the best decision. The ministry believe you are a liability…they believe that you could alter the timeline completely…they don't know what we saw or what the future holds…but they know it is dark, and any interference could make things worse. I trust you understand that." He said sternly, looking into my eyes willing me to choose right then and there.

"I understand Professor. But you need to know that what I have seen and what I have done all took place within these walls and to walk around…knowing I can turn a corner where my friend died is…gut wrenching…I will make the right decision Professor. I just need time. Please." I said looking down at my lap once more and twiddling my fingers.

"I understand . For now, would you like to be housed in our head girl's quarters? They are out the way and no one will be able to enter but yourself as a Ravenclaw girl is head this year." He said as he stood up and moved gracefully towards the fire place.

"That would be good. Thank you Sir." I said standing up brushing down the white hospital gown that still adorned my body.

"I will call for the head boy to escort you to your chambers as I have a meeting with the minister."

"Does he know I'm…"

"He was one of the students that came with us when we travelled to your time. He is a reserved boy…he wouldn't put you in an uncomfortable position and he isn't one to socialise." He said as he turned away to throw a small piece of green paper into the fire. The paper fizzled and s then disappeared in a puff of green smoke.

"He won't be long. There will be clothes in your room when you arrive and a house elf will bring you food. You are allowed to leave your room after curfew if you want some time alone outside. Oh and one more thing. You may bump into students that you will know from your time…I will ask you not to let them know you know their family members please, you don't want any more unnecessary attention."

As he finished his sentence there was a firm knock at the door.

"Ah here he is." Dumbledore said as he walked towards the large wooden door. I couldn't help but here some apprehension in his voice as he was alerted by the visitor.

Dumbledore opened the door.

And in walked a boy. A boy with dark eyes and dark hair delicately swept across his forehead. A boy with darkness surrounding him. I looked at his face for a second longer and realised who he was.

I was face to face with the man, the boy, who had ruined my life. Ruined the wizarding world and killed my friends.

I was face to face with Lord Voldemort, or as he was known then…

 **Tom Riddle.**

Without even realising what I was doing I dropped my wand and pounced ferociously towards him…putting my hands around his neck.

 **I was going to kill him…**


	4. Hello Riddle

**Here is a new update! Thank you to my lovely reviewers! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Keep reviewing and reading!**

A ragged breath ripped through my chest as I bolted upwards. I felt myself sitting on a soft mattress with my fingers clenched around a long sheet. I kept my eyes shut tightly clenching my fists even tighter. I imagined I was sat in Ginnys bedroom and when I opened my eyes I was be in the Weasleys burrow and this would have all been a really really bad dream.

Mrs Weasley would be down stairs making breakfast,warm pancakes that flew from the pan to the honey, Ron and Harry would still be asleep (of course) snoring and dribbling and Fred and George would be playing quidditch in the garden. I breathed in deeply and imagined the smell of bacon and toast filling my lungs. But that didn't happen. Instead I smelt the clean sterile smell of the hospital wing. I opened my eyes.

I was back in the hospital wing. Back in 1944. Then I remembered what happened. I was in Dumbledores office and...and **he** walked in. Lying in the bed opposite me sitting upright and completely still was the one thing I dreaded...it wasn't a bad dream this was real life Hermione... a young Voldemort sat staring. He was sat deathly still, looking at me up and down. His mouth was tilted in a subtle snarl and his dark eyes were arched and his eyebrows low. Then I remembered what I did to him. I had attacked him. I looked down to his neck to see a constellation of purple blue and yellow adoring his throat like a necklace. I looked back up to his face. The looks of hate and anger had slipped and he was looking to his right. I quickly turned my head to to see an approaching Dumbledore.

"Ah, miss Granger you are awake! Oh and as are you Mr. Riddle." He said looking between us both. " I'm sure Tom would like an answer for why you...jumped on him..." he said looking unsure as to how to put that. "As you know Tom, Miss Granger has been through a lot and I'm sure this act of...violence was due to her destressed state!" He said looked over at Voldemort hoping he would take the bait.

"Of course sir" he said looking back towards me, his eyes narrowing.

He didn't buy it. Of course he didn't.

"I'm extremely...sorry for what I did." I said my teeth gritted and eyes narrowing too. I wasn't going to let him make me feel sorry about anything. No little dark lord is gonna make me feel like a silly school girl.

"Well! You will both be able to leave in about half an hour! After your injuries and the sleeping charms clear up!" He smiled. What on earth was he playing at! " I will go and sort out your books and talk to your new housemates about your arrival to avoid anymore...altercations..." he winked at me and walked away.

I watched Dumbledore walk out of the room, and as the door clicked shut I turned to face Voldemort.

He was no longer scowling. He was just staring. Looking blankly into my eyes I could see something there, behind his emotionless facade. Curiosity maybe? Or maybe it was low bubbling anger. I decided that I wasn't going to let him make me squirm.

"What are you looking at?" I said sneering at him.

His eyes opened widely in shock. "Is that anyway to talk to some you have just tried to strangle?" He said cooly.

"I appologised didn't I?"

"You didn't mean it. I'm not stupid Miss Granger" he said absentmindedly reaching to his bedside table taking up a glass of purple liquid. He gulped a mouth full and winced at the taste. As he did the bruises on his neck lessened slightly.

"Nasty stuff. Need to take it slowly or it will make you terribly sick" he said placing it carfully back on the table.

"Yes, indeed it is" I found myself replying. Then I stopped. Did I...was I making small talk with the dark lord!? I felt my shoulders lift in a small sadistic laugh. Oh this is a strange strange day.

"Why are you laughing" he said staring at me one again.

"You know what? I really don't know!" I said laughing again. "That sleeping charm has messed with my brain!"I laughed again.

He tilted his head slightly to the side looking completely perplexed. "Has Dumbledore told you who I am." He said sitting upright.

Oh little boy you don't know the half of it.

"I know what you saw." I said leaning over to by table taking up a glass of water. " I know you were one of the students who was taken on that trip to my time. And I know you saw me dueling. Very very dangerous of your ministry. You would have never gotten away with that in my time. Taking students into the future! What did they think would happen! Awful things happen to wizards who meddle with time...maybe that's when they learnt their lesson..." I whispered the last bit to myself before taking a sip and then draining the entire glass.

"Thirsty?"

"Considering I haven't eaten or drank anything in days you could say that." I hovered my hand over the glass charming it to fill up with water once again.

"Wandless magic?" He asked looking slightly surprised.

I scoffed. " you saw the type of conditions I was in in my time. You need to know that sort of stuff if you wanted to survive." I wasn't going to give him anymore information about what he had seen for obvious reasons but I couldn't help but think he was being **extremely** polite.

"For some who has just been strangled you are extremely calm." I said sipping my water looking up over the rim of the glass.

"I am not one for grudges Miss Granger." He said smirking.

I scoffed into my glass spitting out a bit of water. I chocked slightly coughing, patting my chest. **What a liar.** If I didn't know him already I would have believed him...no wonder he was a master of manipulation...

"Well I'm glad!" I said spluttering. "Thank you your highness for your acceptance of my apology." I said sarcastically. I sneered again and opened his mouth to say something venemous.

Just then the healer walked in holding a freshly ironed skirt and blouse.

"Here you are Hermione dear. Fresh clothes! Your uniform is in your room for when you are ready. And Mr Riddle please drink your bruising draft swiftly before the quidditch players come in! I need to clear the beds! Hermione dear you can change behind the curtain after you are done one of your house mates will be out side waiting to escort you around the castle and to your room to rest! Drink up Mr Riddle!" She said shoving my clothes into my arms and walking over to Riddle.

I signed getting up slowly. I waved my hands and shut the curtains around me. The skirt I had to wear was below the knee and a boring blue colour. I charmed some flowers around the hem to jazz it up a bit. After wearing dirty old clothes for 6 months I think I deserved a bit of luxury. When I was changed I transfigured my hair into a half up half down pony tail and curled the ends. I felt so clean and so nice. The clothes smelt so fresh and my hair was smooth and tidy. I couldn't wait to have a shower...

I moved the curtain aside and saw Riddle had drunk some more of his purple potion and the bruises were fading.

" It was nice talking to you. Perhaps we will share lessons together." I said curtly walking towards the doors.

As I reached for the door handle he spoke.

"I'm sure we will. Hermione." I didn't look back.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

I spent the remainder of the day with a Griffindor girl called Sarah Macmillan. She was one of the girls who had seen my display at the battle of Hogwarts and although at first she seemed apprehensive she seemed to warm to me fairly quickly. She didn't ask questions she didn't hover when I wanted to get used to my new room and be on my own and she didn't seem scared of me. Dumbledore had told me that all the students had seen me use a killing curse but he had obviously explained why I did...or threatened them really really well not to mention...

Sarah had quickly shown me around the school, as some of the classrooms were in different locations than they were in my time. One of the greenhouses was a duelling room for their sparing club and the older students in defence against the dark arts and the potions classrooms were out of the dungeons and near transfiguration. Everything else was pretty much the same, bar the teachers and the students. They were all more formal and anyone who bumped into us was polite and well dressed. No jeans in sight just long skirts and knee high socks. But I kinda liked it! The girls all had long curly hair styled in 40s updoes and pinned on spirals.

Although those 5 students knew about what had happened to me, most of the others students were told I was involved with the war with Grindlewald and the muggle war, which was fine with me. No one dared ask, as Sarah seemed to be quite head strong in saying that no one was to ask about the war or she would kill them. It's nice to have a new friend...after being stuck with Ron and Harry for 6 months, some girl company was nice and sometimes Ginny and her boy problems grew tiresome.

Now I was laying on my bed. Fully clothed staring at the ceiling. My arms were rested across my stomach and I could feel my heart beating slowly. I moved my hand up to my chest and felt it steadly beating against my hand. The unmistakeable sign of life, blood pumping through my veins, air entering and leaving my body, keeping me alive. In a way I was lucky. I wasn't stuck in the war and I wasn't dead. It was really as black and white as that...but then I thought of Ron...

His scruffy ginger hair, his kind eyes and loving smile. I thought of Harry and wether he was alive...And for the first time entering this timeline I cried. Cried for the ones I'd lost, cried for those who had suffered and I cried for myself. Selfishly and wholehearted cried for myself.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

In woke up the next morning still in the clothes I had worn in the day with Sarah. I sat up slowly stretching out my stiff shoulders and neck running my hands though my hair...well almost through my hair. I sighed and walked towards the bathroom briskly. I couldn't wait to get a shower...

As I entered i noticed it was stocked with shampoos and soap already. I turned to face the mirror and was shocked by what I saw... My hair was sticking up at odd angles and my face was red on one side from where it was being laying harshly on my hand. That wasn't out of be ordinary, until I looked closer...My face was tear stained and puffy. My eyes were black and blank...not only did dark rings of tiredness cloud underneath my eyes dragging your attention away from my brown eyes but one was blood shot and ripped where I had been hit by a piece of rubble earlier on the day I left Hogwarts...well left my time at Hogwarts...couldn't that healer woman have fixed this? I looked awful! Well maybe it did give a little more substance to my story and my now bad ass image. I laughed at myself faintly.

I needed to eat...after being trapped and hiding in Hogwarts for days on end food was hard to come by. When I had been with Ginny for a day or two we had managed to raid the kitchen for some bread and juice but that was about it...

I shed my clothes and looked at my thin figure in the mirror before quickly looking away in disgust. I was thin and my skin was deathly white. I jumped into the bath that I had started to fill a few moments before.

As I sank into the warm water and signed audiably as my heavy weight and sore muscles were lifted away from me and I just lay there floating in the water. I closed my eyes and submerged myself holding my breath. The silence and warmth was comforting and I stayed there for as long as I could. As I surfaced I began to wash my body and hair, scrubbing the blood from my fingernails painfully.

After around an hour I was convinced that no blood from my friends lingered on my body and I reluctantly emerged. I wrapped a white fluffy towel around myself welcoming the soft feeling and walked back into my room. i went over to the large trunk at the end of my bed and found it was full of clothes and shoes. Finally I can wear something other than boots and jeans. After admiring my clothes I looked at the clock...shit Sarah would be here soon to take me to breakfast. I quickly changed into a new skirt and blouse that hid my tiny frame and fashioned my hair into a half pony tail with a ribbon. It was nice to look...nice for once. I giggled to myself. And just as my stomach rumbled there was a knock at my door and a small voice.

"Hello Hermione! Are you ready for breakfast!"

I looked in the mirror once more and adjusted the buckles on my shoes...

 **I was ready for this new old life...**

 **A/N another chapter down! Hermione is one tough cookie I assure you! And as for Tom this politeness will not last... keep reviewing lovelies!**


	5. The Devil had green eyes?

Hello readers! Sorry for the delay to the chapter I've been super busy coming home from university and back to London! But now I'm back to hard work boooo! Writing is definitely going to be my escape during exam season! Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

This morning seemed to be going off without a hitch! Sarah has taken me down to the great hall and introduced me to the rest of my house...there was Zachary a bubbly loud boy who was friends with Sarah and a quiet boy called Cameron. They all welcomed me with open arms and didn't ask any questions. I was sat at the Griffindor table not too far from where Harry Ron and I would have been sat...will be sat...this past future thing is messing with my head...and although I felt happier than I had done in a long time I felt myself zoning in and out of the conversation at my table and gazing around the hall and through the large windows. Although this was Hogwarts castle and this was my table it felt so...different to my Hogwarts...

The past few years in my time were tense. It started with just my group of friends and the ones that knew of Voldemort's uprising and then with the arrival and departure of Umbridge, it spread through the school and the atmosphere was nervous and scared. Like a muggle world on the brink of nuclear war, it became hard to ignore the danger that was wrapping itself around us. What would have been my last year at Hogwarts was filled with running, fearing and death. Harry Ron and I couldn't go more than a few days without hearing about the death of a person we knew or a savage attack of an innocent muggle. It was heart wrenching t just be walking and running while our friends were fighting to keep us alive while we searched for Horcruxes. I hadn't thought about it until now...the sacrifice they made just to keep us alive. Being tortured for information on our whereabouts, having to go back to school under the horrific rule of the Carrows and Snape... I didn't even have time the thank them...

I was snapped out of my daze by Sarah waving her hand in front of my face.

"Hermione...herrrrmmiiioooneeee" she said laughing.

"Yeah sorry" I laughed ruffling hand through my hair. "Zoned out for a second there hahaha."

"No it's alright. I know how nervous you must be..." Sarah whispered this last bit so only I could hear here. And then she smiled at me warmly. I couldn't help but smile back hat her. Although I'd had a horrific time of it to say the least, it was nice to have someone understand.

"Come on" she said patting my knee. "We have divination first with the Hufflepuff's!" She said cheerily before jumping up and offering her hand.

"Urgh" I moaned audibly.

"What?" Sarah said looking at me laughing. Her expression soon changed to one of worry. "Are you alright?!" She said bending back down towards me.

"Yes I'm fine, divination just isn't my...lesson of choice..." i laughed standing up brushing imaginary crumbs off my skirt nervously.

"OH right! Well don't worry Professor Thorp is extremely nice and makes interesting readings!" She said grabbing my bag from my shoulder and carrying it off towards the doors. "Well come on!" She said cheerfully.

I took one step forwards and froze... this might sound crazy but months on the run does something to your senses and I could feel eyes on me. Not just the curious eyes of the other students glancing curiously but piecing eyes...eyes that were staring into me. I looked slowly to my left and was met by dark eyes. Dark, dark eyes that seemed to stare right through me and into my memories...

Memories...

I knew what he was doing immediately .

Legilimency.

I quickly and efficiently lifted my Occlumency before he was able to delve to deeply. I didn't have much time to think but all I knew was that I had to protect my mind. Not for myself or to hide my horrific memories, the attack from Bellatrix or the people I had killed, but to protect him... He couldn't know of his future or what he had done or what he could become. That would definitely cause time to go wibbly wobbly. I stared back at him, forcing my shield in his face, proving I wasn't afraid...and he just smiled...just a smile and then he looked back down at his food continuing to mumble something to the blonde boy sitting next to him. I moved away slowly towards Sarah, her confused face tilted to the side slightly. I grabbed my bag off her shoulder and stalked out of the great hall.

"Hermione slow down! Are you alright...!" She said taking my arm lightly. At the touch i ripped my arm out of her grip and turned around. She was stood in shock looking at me with confused eyes.

"I'm...I'm sorry Sarah. It's just Ri...I mean that Slytherin boy...he's annoying." All confusion seemed to be forgotten as she mouth turned into a smile.

"Ahh Tom Riddle..."she smirked at me walking in front of me and walking away. "You...jumped him when you first got here..."

"I beg your...WHAT?" I said quickly realising that 'jumped' obviously meant a different thing in the 1940s..."Oh yeah...urm yeah I did apologise to him..." I said following her swiftly.

"Pfttt. I don't know why you did...he may be drop dead gorgeous but in that body lies something dark...I can feel it..."

"You have no idea." I mumbled to myself as I followed Sarah carefully and apprehensively up the rickety ladder to my first lesson.

* * *

Divination was...ok...although I still think it is a load of rubbish. Professor Thorp was not exactly riveting but he was bearable. Glancing through Tarot card was good...it showed my past and future full of death, which alarmed everyone except myself. I tried to pass if off as the war, and that i had an extremely sick Aunt that was due to pass any day now. They seemed to buy it...all except Sarah and a small plump Hufflepuff girl called Amanda. She kept giving me scared sideways glances before pushing her glasses back up her nose and looking away. I recognised her as one of the girls Dumbledore had showed me. She had seen me kill that Deatheater...no wonder she looked nervous...

"I think I'll talk to that Amanda girl after lesson." I said leaning over to Sarah.

"I think you should...Dumbledore seemed to think she was the only liability to your story. She was really shaken by what we...saw...not that it was that bad!" She quickly recovered.

"No don't worry I understand...I just need you to understand what I had to do...I wouldn't have done it if it wasn't necessary...I am just as scared as you are..." I said looking back over at Amanda and summoning a small smile. She didn't smile back...

After the chat about Amanda, the lesson seemed to pass extremely slowly. I couldn't stop thinking...not about anything important...just about Riddle. I knew he saw, what I did and what the future of Hogwarts may hold...but I couldn't let him know his part in it...the consequences would be...astronomical...I just needed to keep my head down and stay out of his way until I could go home...whatever home was anymore...

My thoughts had yet again run away with me and it was time to leave for the next lesson.

"What's next Sarah?" I asked laboured as I struggled to pick up my books.

"Potions with the Slytherin's" She said stepping towards the ladder.

Really...well couldn't have guessed that...I thought to myself sarcastically.

"And who were the two Slytherin boys there were with you on the day?" I asked, acting innocent.

"Tom Riddle and Abraxas Malfoy" She said as she swung her legs over the opening of the ladder. "Don't worry, I'll fight em' off" she said smiling before she dropped out of sight.

* * *

Walking to Potions was daunting...so much for laying low..I thought to myself. Although I couldn't have helped it...I should have known I'd have some lessons with them. Griffindor's and Slytherin's had had classes together for centuries. We begun to line up outside and we were met by Zachary and Cameron who looked half asleep.

"Boys! It's only the second lesson! What has got you so droopy?" Sarah giggled straightening out Cameron's crooked tie. She reminded me of...well myself...or how i was with Harry and Ron before the world went tits up. I found myself smiling slightly.

"We had ancient. I don't even know why I bothered taking it...I. hated it before OWL's and I hate it even more now..."

We all laughed together and for the first time in months i almost felt normal...almost...

"Your minder straightening you out Calven." A low voice sounded from our right.

The others immediately stopped laughing and turned towards the sound of the voice. That voice belonged to Abraxas Malfoy. He looked extremely similar to Draco and his father...it was uncanny. He had long shoulder length blonde hair that was delicately swept over his shoulders. His piercing blue eyes were holding the same amusement as his voice. His eyes were alive with ridicule and social status. I nearly burst out laughing at his false confidence...

"On your bike Malfoy." Zachary sounded turning away and beginning to make his was through the door.

"Ohh, not very friendly..." Malfoy sounded smirking wildly at the response. "And you are Miss. Granger." He said walking towards me. He picked up my hand, without permission, and grazed his lips to my knuckle slightly. I almost pulled away when I was dragged sideway by Sarah and pulled into the classroom.

"Don't go anywhere near Malfoy he's bad news and part of Riddle's little gang of thugs. He may seem charming, they all do. But they are notorious bullies. No good." She said pulling me to the front of the room.

"Ha yeah you would know Sarah..." laughed Cameron. Sara he flushed and whacked Cameron over the back of the head with his books.

"This class has a seating plan so no sitting next to me I'm afraid. If you wait for the professor he'll be able to seat you. Oh here he is now...only 10 minuets late today...that's a record..." she mumbled as she moved away to her seat.

I knew who this teacher was going to be from my time at Hogwarts...Professor Slughorn fumbled into the room carrying a pile of books. As he dropped them on his desk he looked up at me in surprise.

"Oh, is it?" I nodded. I couldn't talk myself...he looked so young...no wrinkles of time and stress littered his face. He looked fresh and new...of course the weight of Riddles horcruxes mustn't have proven a problem just yet...

"Here is your books. Dumbledore had told me of your academic status and I look forwards to seeing your work." He beamed genuinely. " you can take a seat next to . I believe your minds will compliment each other and produce a high standard of work!" He smiled motioning his hand towards the desk on the far left of the classroom.

I really couldn't believe this...what an absolute clique...of all the people I could be sat next to...it had to be him...I could have laughed at the coincidence. But then i began to feel nervous, slightly sick. I made my way over to the desk with my head held high not showing my fear. As i got closer i realised that Riddle hadn't noticed. His head was down over his book and his dark soft hair had fallen over his eyes. This wouldn't have been a problem, but his books and quills were strewn over to my aide of the desk. I decided that instead of talking to him i would just sit down until he had noticed and would move his things.

I slowly made my way from the side of the desk and sat down carefully on the seat.

"Hello ." He said without looking up from his book.

"Could you please move your books." I said looking straight ahead at the notes Slughorn had begun to write on the board.

"Of course." He said politely as he waved hand gently. The books moved upwards and piled neatly on the edge of his side of the desk.

I waved my hand swiftly summoning y quill and ink of our my bag.

"Wandless magic. I should have guessed." Riddle spoke. I ignored him. "Not very friendly are we. Strangling me, ignoring me...what's next? Murder." He said smoothly.

This shocked me at first and i felt my face flush red. But then i remember who this was...the was the dark fucking lord of course he wasn't going to hold back.

"Legilimency isn't friendly either Riddle" I spat angrily before bringing my emotions back into check.

The lesson went by without another word from Riddle and to my relief he didn't look up from his desk even when asked questions by Slughorn. He looked like he was thinking...or in pain...i didn't know i didn't want to look to much.

His dark eyes were scrunched up and his lips were pursed right up until the end of the lesson.

"That is all for today class, nest lesson will be a practical potion so complete the research on the growing potion. Work with your desk partners. Good day!" Slughorn spoke before moving to tidy up his desk. The class collectively sighed before standing up from there desks quickly in time for lunch.

You have got to be kidding me.

"I'll meet you in the library tomorrow evening at 6:00pm." Riddle said before packing away with things.

I nodded and did the same. As i picked up my bag to move out of the room I almost bumped into Riddle as he was stood watching me.

"Excuse me." I said. And then i looked up...and i was eye to eye with the devil himself.

I hadn't realised how close i was stood to him. I could feel his breath on my face tickling my curls that lay in front of my eyes. His skin was a clear milky white with no imperfections to see. But his eyes...his eyes were...green? A dark but piecing green that seemed to stare right through me...not in a magical way just in a personal way...his eyes had flecks of blue and what looked like black glitter showering his iris'. I quickly moved backwards, nearly tripping over my desk stool.

He looked at me blankly, and I thought I saw a slight flash of confusing across his perfect features. But i didn't give myself enough tie too see it again. I had quickly grabbed my books and hurried out of the room.

* * *

Again so sorry for the delay! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I don't want this story to move to quickly because I believe that keeping the characters as close as possible to the original is how I like to read my fanfiction and the Tomione relationship would take some time to develop! Keep reading and reviewing my lovelies as they spur me to keep writing!


	6. Duelling

**New update! Keep reviewing lovely people**!

I didn't see Tom for the rest of the day as we had a free after lunch and then Zach and I had herbology with a collection of students from all houses. As herbology was a subject you could chose the classes were mixed. However subjects like potions and DADA were extremely popular so you were placed with your twin house. In my case, Slytherin. I was lucky enough not to have defence until tomorrow, where once again I would be face to face with Tom.

The rest of the day was relatively normal. Saying hello to other student and getting to know a couple of people in the other houses. If this was in my time everyone would have been asking and spreading vicious rumours about how I'd...I don't know...killed my parents or I'm in cohorts with Grindlewald...but no...nothing...they all keep to themselves and the only thing they seemed to do was give me small glances before quickly looking away.

After a hearty meal in the great hall Sarah, Zach, Cameron and I made our way back to the common room in fits of laughter about Cameron dropping food down his front from at the sight of Lilly Su, a pretty Hufflepuff girl, walking across the hall.

"Shut up" he mumbled viciously rubbing his from trying to rid it of stains.

I giggled and waved my hand in front of him, vanishing the stains.

He looked up at me with amazement...

"You...can do wandless magic? He said stopping still.

"Um yes! Where I'm from it is compulsory for all students 6th year and up to learn wandless magic. It's extremely useful! I would recommend learning!" I said quickly trying to move the conversation away from my abilities.

"PFTTI I can barely transfigured a teacup into a zebra..." he said shoving his hands into his pockets.

"That's actually extremely hard" laughed Zach sarcastically.

Cameron shoved his shoulder into Zach causing him to rub it comically.

Soon we arrived at the common room and were welcomed by its warmth. The fire was roaring in the corner and the plush arm chairs were welcoming and soft.

'Urghhhh...long day" said Zach putting his hands behind his head and leaning back.

"YOU ONLY HAD 3 LESSONS.!" Sarah roared knocking Zach feet off the arm of her chair.

"I actually went out flying as well." He said matter of factly. "And as you can see the weather is awful!" He said pointing to the window being lashed with rain.

"Hm" huffed Sarah looking away.

"How was your first day" Cameron asked me softly. Smiling through his eyes.

"It was lovely to be back at school really." I said honestly. I had missed school so so much. I'd missed the normalcy of being a teenager at school. Being given homework copying off the board it was so refreshing.

"You are the first person in the entire world. Muggle or magical to have ever said that..." Zach laughed.

I had learnt that Zach, like myself, was muggleborn. But also like me he was an extremely talented wizard (if I do say so myself) he was also good company and reminded me of the Weasley twins rolled into one. The kind of class clown with a good work ethic...and if there was such thing it was Zach.

Cameron reminded me of Neville to the extreme that he eve looked like him! However i had checked if any of the families I knew at school were here and the only few were Sebastien Lovegood, a 7th year Ravenclaw, Abraxas Malfoy, Lazarus Lestrange, Henry Avery and to my delight, Cecile Parkinson a 6th year, yep you guessed it, Slytherin girl... I'm sure there were a few more I'd bump into to but I was just glad of the lack of Potters and Weasley's. I don't think I could have handled that...

"Believe me this is the only place I want to be right now." I laughed.

However I snapped my laughter off quickly asI noticed the boys were staring at me intrigued. I realised I had gone to far...they were now curious.

Sarah was looking at me with a terrified expression wondering what I would say next. I decided to give them an answer.

"You know I'm not here by choice...where I'm from is ravaged by the ongoing muggle war and the war with Grindlewald...I'm sorry I cant talk about it more with you because i really would want to...but I've been sworn by the ministry to keep the goings on a secret." I said swiftly. While this wasn't necessarily a lie it wasn't all truth either... yes where Iwas from was ravaged by war and yes I couldn't tell them anything but Grindlewald had nothing to do with it.

However, it does just show that humans, magical or not never learn from their mistakes...one mad dictator and war to the next the cycle will keep repeating its self.

"That's alright Hermione." Zach reached over and put his hand on mine. "We understand."

I swiftly pulled it away and smiled hiding my obvious discomfort at the touch. Zach simply smiled back and retracted his hand with an understanding gaze.

We spent the rest of the night chatting about life in their time and students and teachers to watch out for...and naturally conversation landed on Riddle and his gang of mini deatheaters.

"They are horrible!" Sarah exclaimed. "They are thugs...terrorising younger students and older students" she gave a sideways glance at Cameron who hid is head in embarrassment. "Just you wait till Defence against the dark arts tomorrow. They go at everyone like psychopaths! And of course professor Merrythought doesn't mind! She loves it!" Sarah huffed sinking further into her armchair.

"Yeah but we might have an upper hand now that we know Hermione can do wandless magic!" Zach exclaimed rising to the edge of his seat.

"No no noooo." I said quickly. "Wandless magic is prohibited in duels at school...Dumbledore warned me..." i said swiftly.

"Well they fight dirty anyway! Go on Hermione show them what for!" Zach laughed nudging me and earning disapproving glances from Sarah.

"Maybe another time Zach" I laughed turning away to look into the fire.

It was a while before someone spoke again, but the silence was a comfortable one. However, the rolling conversation was far from comfortable...

"Riddle seems to be showing you some attention Hermione." Said Zach peering over a book he was pretending to read.

"It seems that way." I said mumbling looking away once again to show how I did not want this conversation too continue.

"Why?" Zach said suddenly.

"I don't know. Go and ask him." I said not looking back towards him.

I caught a sideways glance at Sarah who was giving Zach a 'please shut up look'.

"Ok I will...tomorrow in DADA ill ask him." Zach said leaning back in his seat returning his feet to Sarah's arm rest.

"Yeah right Zach you are terrified of him." Cameron laughed.

"Says you..." Zach mumbled.

"Stop it boys" Sarah said curtly. "Don't say a Word to them. I am not letting us become their gangs new play thing...you know what happened to the boy in the year below..."

I looked over at Sarah confused. "Why what happened?" I could only guess it wasn't going to be good.

"Well...last year a girl called Myrtle..."

She didn't need to say anymore...my blood ran cold...

Myrtle

...flash backs of potions and long days in the bathrooms listening to the sound of her crying filled my head. I nearly visibly shook but held in the feelings of happy days with my friends and just nodded, swallowing back the vomit that threatened to over spill. Pleasant...

"And...well we were never friends with her...she didn't really have any frie...well.. urm...she..." Sarah swallowed heavily and looked over at the boys who had their heads down..."she died...she..."

"You don't have to give me the details" I said swiftly looking down. They all looked at me shocked..."I don't want to hear about anymore death." I said with a slight, sarcastic laugh not telling the complete truth... I knew how she had died. "Carry on"

"Of course sorry Hermione. And ummm, a couple of the boys thought it was Riddle and his gang. They had hurt students before...badly hurt them. Duelling over pretty arguments and just heading who ever they felt like. But of course due to their families status" she gritted her teeth... "they nearly always got away with it! And when Myrtle died fingers were pointed at them! But Riddle managed to catch you did it."

Hagrid. I thought quickly. I knew he didn't do it obviously, but i would be interested to hear what they thought and who wrapped around Riddles fingers the school really was.

"Well he didn't do it personally." Zach interjected defensively. He leaned towards me. "There was a boy in our year in our house called Rubeus Hagrid." I involuntarily shivered. Sarah looked at me with wide eyes. I just nodded, signalling that I knew him...she froze and nodded back looking down.

Cameron interjected. "To cut a long story short, he brought a monster into the castle and it killed her...bollocks I say. Staged. I still believe it was Riddle and his gang. My dad said, he works for the ministry." He said aside to me. "It was something dark...something they hadn't seen before. She wasn't ripped apart by a monster...it was like...like a killing curse..." he whispered leaning in... "she was just dead...nothing wrong with her...just dropped dead. But of course the minister needed someone o blame. And Riddle was praised for his services to the school. Even got a bloody trophy for it! For being a little snitch...of course he did the little..."

"Now now Cameron don't be bitter. And keep your voices down, his spies are everywhere..." she said giggling and looked around playfully.

"Anywayyyy" Zach continued. "After all that a group of boy who are the year below, Ravenclaw decided that Riddle was a liar and they decided to...corner him...Now Berty Lewis was a talented kid don't get me wrong but no one is a match for Riddle...noooo oneeeeeee. Older, younger doesn't matter the school have never seen someone duel like him. So Berty and his gang cornered Riddle when he was alone. Now rumour has it he just raised his hand like this" he said getting up out of his seat and showing us all. "And then.."he snapped his hand into a fist. "And he went purple and dropped..."

"And then" Cameron chimed in. "The others tried to help but Riddles mates rounded the corner and hexed them near to death. We all thought they would be expelled but Dippet loves them all...and their parents said they were provoked..."

"Yeah provoked to kill at age 17, something wrong with them regardless." Sarah mumbled.

"They got away with that?!" I said shocked, my mouth hanging open...how couldn't Dumbledore have done something...They are dangerous and the school did nothing...and look what happened...

"YEP! And now no one bothers them...there are a group that follow them round, mainly girls fawning over Riddle and Malfoy. Malfoy will go for anyone who moves but Riddle had never been interested in anyone..." Sarah was interrupted.

"Until you came." Zach said looking down picking imaginary fluff off his trousers.

"I assure you its just because of what he has been told about me... coming from the war and all that. A lot of people are interested."

"But people have come and gone before and he hasn't batted an eye lid. Then there's you...yesterday he was watching you from his table. He watched you go. He watched you in the corridor before potions and then he watched you...all lesson. It was creepy."

"He...he was watching me? I said slightly taken aback. Of course just because I didn't see him, it didn't mean he didn't see me...

"He just stared...like squinting a little bit. Ive never even seen him crack a smile but you come along and he's all of a sudden using his face and urghhh...weirdo..." Zach mumbled again shuffling his feet.

"I'm sure it will all calm down next week. It's just new." I said standing up sharply. "I'm off to bed, school is hard work I almost forgot" I laughed nervously, wanting the conversation to end.

"As am I" said Sarah standing up too. "See you tomorrow boys." She said yawning and pulled on my jumper guiding me towards the stairs.

And for the rest of the night I fell into a deep troubled sleep, dreams filled with the face of Tom Riddle...

Once again the day was almost completely uneventful. From class to class meeting new students and teachers, getting sympathetic looks and curious glances. I felt the most normal I'd felt in nearly a year. I felt, one could say almost happy. Carefree, walking from classes with friends. With normal people! No worries of death or heartbreak or running, just being...that said this did not last very long...

The last lesson of the day was the one i was dreading...Defence against the dark arts with the Slytherin's...as I walked to class a feeing of dread filled every fibre of my being...I knew all I had to do was keep my head down, don't volunteer or raise my hand and DEFINITELY do not sit or look at Tom Riddle...as I rounded the corner to the corridor to where defence was taking place I was running through plan after plan in my head as to how and what I could do to stay low and make myself the most uninteresting human on the planet. I had dressed down considerably today and made sure my head was covering my face as Sarah, Zach, Cameron and I begun to line up.

"Don't worry 'mione." Sarah whispered lightly grabbing my arm. I nodded.

A few seconds later the Slytherin boys arrived, Malfoy and another boy in fits of laughter clutching their chests. Riddle was in the middle slightly walking behind. His eyes were fixed above everyone's heads and his chin was tilted upwards. His bag was slung lazily over his shoulder and his hands were tucked neatly behind his back. He oozed status and power. It was radiating from him, pulsing and melting through the air and pushing everyone around into silence. I kept my head down, not bothering to look if he was looking at me. After what seemed like a life time the professor exited the classroom with her arms full of books.

"I'll help you professor" a deep voice bellowed across the subdued crowd. Malfoy stepped forwards flicking his blonde hair over his shoulder and walking forwards.

"Oh thank you , always the charmer" Professor Merrythought spluttered going red...for a defence teacher she seemed like a bit of a wet lettuce to me...

"What a twa.." Zach begun before he was interrupted by Merrythought.

"We are going to the duelling hall today to practice the hexes from last week so sensible heads on please and follow me!"

This could not have been any worse...

The walk to the dulling hall was more harrowing than the walk to the class. I would have given anything to be back in divination or be swallowed up by the giant squid in the lake...anything but this. I could feel myself breaking into a cold sweat and my palms were becoming slippy...I could say I wasn't feeling well? And go back to the common room? That would be nice...just curl up in front of the fire do some reading...

No...I couldn't...

I had to face him. I had to act normal. Act like I wasn't terrified by his presence. Act normal. Act normal...

We entered the hall in single file, Griffindor's to the left and Slytherin's to the right of a long high platform that ran the length of the glass room that recognised as green house 2 from my time.

"Right class, I will at random pick 2 classmates, one from each house and allow the use of any defensive spell and a selection of hexes. The use of any curses or unsafe hexes that I do not name WILL end in expulsion from the school. You are all extremely advanced 7th year students getting ready for careers in the magic world and any incompetence will not serve you well..." she threatened mainly looking over at Riddles group pointing her wand at Malfoy who smirked in response.

Merrythought waved her hand and a silver dish floated over from the side of the table and hovered about her hand. She waved her hand once more and it sparked sendin up a name cloud of mist.

'Amelia Boludilare' is drifted towards a blonde Slytherin girl with a pointed angry face. She nodded and mounted the table as another name drifted into the air.

'Cameron Calven' appeared and floated away into the glass ceiling.

"Oh god." I heard Cameron beside me groan. "Just kill me now" he said also mounting the table, his legs shaking violently.

"Amelia is a whore." Sarah whispered venomously staring at the girl with sharp eyes. "She has had every boy in her house, and couple more...not Riddle obviously but she is usually found floating around them. Clinging to Malfoy and staring at Tom. Obsessed." She continued.

Meanwhile Cameron and Amelia had reached the middle of the platform and had bowed. They began to walk away slowly. Amelia held confidence, whilst Cam looked as if he had been hit with a jelly legs jinx.

"Now." Merrythought spoke. "These are your spells." The mist reappeared and a list of semi dangerous hexes appeared. One to stun, one to rid the senses and one to momentarily bind the body in a painfully acid like rash. Not to bad i thought.

"You may use any spell we have studied to deflect nothing more! Begin on my count...1...2...3!"

CRACK

BANG

In a cloud of smoke Cameron was hurtled off his feet and flung onto the floor with a smack.

A roar of laughter erupted from the Slytherin as Amelia curtsied and jumped delicately off the platform. Zach and Sarah had run to help a dazed Cameron off the floor, trying to lift his dead weight.

"Excellent work Amelia and...Good...good try Calven"she said politely waving her hand at Cam who fell to Sarah's shoulder in defeat.

The lesson went on much the same. One student went down then another. One Griffindor then a Slytherin. One by one the class went to duel. Sarah duelled against a boy called Henry Avery. That name I know and a girl called Elisa dulled Lazarus Lestrange. Even the name made me cringe and made my inside squirm...And then Tom Riddle was called.

He graced the platform with the air of a God. His chiselled face and high cheeks bones were more pronounced and shadowed by the sun coming from the roof above. His eyes seemed lighter than yesterday and the green glinted sporadically in the sun like glitter. He soft dark hair shone as he flicked it slowly out of his face. I looked over at the Slytherins and if the girls weren't annoying enough...they were practically drooling at the sight of Tom stood there like...some sort of angel...at least I knew the truth...I scoffed to myself and looked down shaking the image of the angel from my head.

Zach was called. I looked up quickly, not sure what to feel...I was happy it wasn't me, and I felt like a huge weight was lifted from my shoulders. But on the other hand I was terrified for Zach. He didn't know what Riddle was capable of! I would have stood a better chance! Maybe it should have been me!...

While I was trapped inside my own thoughts, Zach had taken to the platform with a determined look upon his face. Tom however, didn't look fazed in the slightest, and I thought I saw the hint of a smirk grace his pale placid face.

"Ready boys...1...2...3!"

CRACK

BANG

CRASH.

It was over before it had even begun. Zach was on the platform writhing in pain as a hot red rash sizzled across his face. Merrythought ran swiftly to Zach and waved her hand quickly, making the rash disappear in an instant. She helped a very shaky, very angry Zach from the floor...

BANGGGG

CRACK.

Zach hurled a curse straight at Tom's chest, which he barley defected in time. And then I saw the rage. Toms face contorted and for the first time being here I saw Voldemort. The fresh faced gorgeous polite boy was gone and he was replaced with a monster with red eyes and a hollow soul. However, it was short lived. Tom had the rage quickly under control before anyone but myself could see him. And then he looked at me.

I quickly shut my mouth that was hanging in shock and stared into his eyes directly for the first time. He looked confused for a second before he pushed his dark hair off his face and jumped from the table. And being coddled by Amelia, reminding me of Pansy and Draco, but Riddle forced her aside and stood next to Malfoy, his rage clearly barley being held in check.

"HOW DARE YOU! GET TO PROFESSOR DIPPET'S OFFICE IMMEDIATELY!" Merrythought screamed at Zach pushing his towards the door. Zach didn't looked back as he stormed from the room.

The class stared after him in awe. I looked back at Riddle and of course those green eyes were staring right back at me...

 **Eeee lots of action! And more to come! And finally i can say that th next chapter will include Tom and Hermione face to face...alone...NO SPILERS! Keep reviewing! 5 more and the next chapter will be up before you can say quidditch!**


	7. War of the roses

**Hello readers! I'm very very sorry for the delay in updating! I have had such a busy time and with my exams in 3 weeks my life has been taken over! HOWEVER, I have found time to plan and write parts of the next few chapters that will be updated soon! And with summer round the corner i will be able to update all the time and probably set up an update schedule for myself! Thank you to my lovely reviews and followers! Keep reading!xx**

 **~Lolaclare**

"Class" Merrythought sounded at the doors slammed behind Zach. "That is an example of how NOT to conduct yourself in a classroom duel. Out in the real world, god forbid that you will have too, but you will have to fight with only the thought of survival in your mind. And cursing and throwing spells when you can will be vital. HOWEVER, you are not in a duel against your enemy you are in a classroom duelling against a peer! There is NO cursing when your partner is not ready, no matter how frustrated you get!" She said directing that one at the Slytherin boys.

"Towards Christmas and at the year you will have a chance to duel against ministry professionals to see how your skills would cope out there in the real world. But for now we keep the dark magic to a zero please!" She took in a deep breath and looked back at the floating dish. "Right we still have time for a couple more duels." She waved at the dish and it floated over to her.

The dish floated ominously down the table and as it passed people held their breath and looked down.

I really can't be doing with this...should I just walk out...slip out the doors without anyone noticing...and while I was wrapped up in my thoughts of my escape plan...

"Hermione!"

My heart stopped great my turn

...but if the war had taught me anything I needed to think fast on my feet. I needed to keep my skills to a minimum and lose if I had too. Keep to the skills of an average witch...and that brought my thoughts around to Ron, and how i used to joke about his mediocre duelling skills, pretending I was annoyed by his lack of effort. But then I remembered how much better he got as the darkness closed in on us. And then I felt the hole...I looked to my left and then to my right...there was no raven haired boy with his glasses askew and there was no ginger gangly boy hiding under his fringe, dreading being picked to duel...absentmindedly and without my brains consent, I had already made my way up onto the platform and had my wand in hand.

"Abraxas"

And again my heart stopped...just my luck, a Malfoy. But then when I looked over at him, he looked just as scared as I felt. I had almost forgotten that he had seen me in my time at Hogwarts, he had seen me kill that deatheater...I could use this to my advantage. Easy magic with the element of Malfoy thinking I was a murderous psycho...great plan!

However as Malfoy walked up the small set of stairs to the platform, his swagger and confidence had returned and he seemed to have no intention of loosing a duel to a girl...no matter how fake this confidence was, I knew from that look on his face he wasn't going to make this easy.

"Remember, no curses, hexes and jinx only...Hermione dear, the headmaster has told me he has let you know the spells we have learnt so far and tells me you are up to date yes?" Merrythought spoke, looking up at me. I just nodded looking back at Malfoy gripping my wand tighter. "On my count...

1...

2...

3!!

Malfoy threw a wordless jinx my way as soon as the Merrythought's voice sounded...I blocked it easily and threw a quick jinx back, making Malfoy stumble backwards. Wow he really wasn't any good at all, I almost laughed! He seemed extremely angered by this and it was evident that a small smile had reached my face before I could suppress it. I gulped...Before long we were flinging hexes back and forth knocking each other and reeling each other into a daze. I had allowed some hexes to reach me, in order to not seem too super human. However, it was becoming extremely hard not to just knock Malfoy off the platform and get this over with. That's what I had to do, a hex that wasn't too 'bad' just to end this now.

I threw a rather powerful hex to knock him off his feet, and as I suspected, Malfoy was flung off his feet and landed with a thud on the other end of the platform. A cheer erupted from the Griffindor side of the platform and I felt people tapping my feet in celebration. I just smiled down making it look like I was happy for my house.

As I made my way down the platform back to the stairs I heard Malfoy get up quickly and again if the war had taught me anything I knew when someone was going to throw a curse from behind. I could feel his magic plusating from him and hitting my back like a hot wave from a fire. Before Merrythought could even scream for him to stop, I whirled round and raised my empty hand making Malfoy freeze on the spot. My wand was in my robe pocket, I had to defend myself without it...I had done this before, and through out the war it had become rather easy. But this would draw a lot of unwanted attention that I really really didn't need...

I flung my wand hand up and felt the breeze on my empty palm. I felt a push of magic from Malfoys wand hit my palm, it was a strong curse... I held it in my hand for about half a second before pushing back towards Malfoy knocking him clear off the table, watching him clatter tot he floor with a loud crash. Both side of the table gasped. I lowered my hand quickly and looked around at the shocked faces looking up at me. Merry thought ran over to Malfoy and dragged him to his feet, with him leaning precariously on her shoulder. Avery and Knott rushed forwards to help Malfoy stand on his feet properly but were met with a grunt and a "no" from Malfoy who was grasping at the back of his head.

"You boys will take Mr Malfoy to the hospital wing and after that you will escort yourself to the head masters office. I will be there to meet you to discuss your punishment. NO EXCUSES" She shouted as Malfoy opened his mouth to protest. "You can all go now." She said before beginning to gather her books.

Everyone started to file out slowly with Malfoy and the boys slowly moving behind. He gave me a wicked stare as he passed. I knew I was going to pay for this later...

"A word miss Granger." Merrythought spoke, just as I had made my way to the door.

I looked over at Sarah and Cameron giving them a nod to make their way back to the common room. Sarah smiled and grabbed onto Cam's arm pulling him through the door.

Last to leave was Riddle. He didn't look at me till he reached the door. He spoke softly.

"If you are still able after your little...display, I'll still expect you to meet me in the library at 6. To practice for the potion tomorrow." He said looking at me and then swiftly turning away. I shivered.

"Miss Granger." I drew my attention from tom's disappearing form and faced Merrythought before walking over to where she was seated on the stairs to the platform. "You are not in trouble Miss Granger, you were simply defending yourself from a curse and you did an extremely good job at it I may add. Dumbledore has told me of your...situation..."

I shifted uncomfortably on my feet.

"You have extensive knowledge of the dark arts having experience it...first hand...howvever, wandless magic is not taught until the end of the year and even then only the very few student who know how to handle it duel each other. And I would like you to keep your advanced skills to a minimum for now. However, I would like your skills to be fresh as a talented student like you will be an asset to the school with extremely good exam results. Therefore, on a Friday evening there is a duelling club, held in this hall, that I would like you to take part in."

"Im sorry professor but I would rather just stay out of any clubs and things. I'd rather just finish my education with little attention drawn to me. I hope you understand. And I promise that my skills will not diminish...that sort of magic is hard to forget..." I said looking away, adjusting my skirt nervously.

"Very well Miss Granger." She smiled lightly standing up quickly brushing down her robes. "I will see you next lesson..." she turned to walk away before she swiftly turned back to speak again. "You seemed to have angered the Slytherin boys with your...display of Griffindor power...watch out for stray curses flying your way. Mr Malfoy does not take lightly to being beaten at duelling...especially by a Griffindor." She smiled. "Childish boy...I will be watching out for you" she smiled again placing a warm hand on my shoulder.

I found myself smiling back, enjoying the touch.

"Thank you professor"

"Now off to your common room, dinner is in an hour" she smiled before turning and walking quickly it the door.

As I walked into the common room I was bombarded by Sarah and Cam who basically jumped on me, screaming questions in my face.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM"

"HE IS GOING TO HATE YOU FOR THIS"

"WANDLESS MAGIC GOOD WAY TO KEEP A LOW PROFILE"

'SHHHHH!!" I shouted. They fell silent ad the rest of the common room did too. I looked around at the other kids who quickly looked down whispering to each other. Obviously news had spread...

I dragged the two of them to an empty sofa near the fire and explained the conversation that I had with Merry thought and how she had warned me about the Slytherin possy.

"She even had to warn you about their stupid dangerous behaviour...and the school still wont kick them out?! Pathetic..." a voice sounded from behind us.

Zach charged in, he had obviously been listening with the intention to interject for a while...knocking few first years out of the way.

"Calm down Zach, they know what Hermione is capable of now. I doubt they will go anywhere near her or any of us for that matter." Sarah laughed.

"You say that now...they don't care Sarah! They are ruthless, and no matter how good your skills are Hermione i doubt you will be any match if they all ganged up on you like they have done to others before..."Zach said staring me dead in the eyes. I looked down. "Look...I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you...I just don't want you to get hurt that's all..."

I quickly looked up at Zach he had his eyes on the floor and I could hear him shuffling his feet behind my chair.

"Thank you Zach..."I felt my cheeks flushing. I looked up at him again and met his eyes. In that moment I saw a scattering of freckles across his his face, in a delicate constellation carving out his cheek bones. His dark blonde hair flopped over his forehead as his eyes peeked up through the curtain of hair. I held my breathe.

"You remind me of someone" I blurted out, before I was able to stop myself.

"Oh...who?" Zach said his anger fading as he walked round my chair to face me. I realised that I hadn't mentioned much about my past to Zach or Cameron and while they both seemed all ears Sarah has leaned back in her chair and was looking at me with worried eyes.

"Just a friend!" I said smiling throwing off the dreary mood I had gotten myself into.

"Aren't your friends anymore..?" Zach said looking at me.

I was hoping he would have just left it their. Yet again, Cameron moved forwards to the edge of his set, obviously eager to hear even a slither of information about my past.

"He died." I said quickly.

"Oh..." Zach and Cameron said in unison. Zach returned his gaze to the floor while Cam sat back in his seat staring at his fidgeting hands.

"You don't have to feel sorry. He was a good good friend" I said forcing the tears back from spilling over onto my cheeks. "But he died saving me and without him I wouldn't be here." I gave a sideways glance at Sarah.

"The war is that bad..." Cameron said solemnly.

"Yes..." I said quickly, knowing that I couldn't tell them what I was really talking about. "But while Dumbledore is here, Hogwarts is the safest place in the world. I wish my place had a Dumbledore too..." I felt the tears spilling over my cheeks, I swiftly wiped them with the sleeve of my robe.

"I must be going now! Have to meet Tom in the library to sort out this potion for tomorrow. Wish me luck" I laughed standing up swinging my bag over my shoulder.

"Ok Hermione!" Sarah bolted up. "Ill go and get my books and we can begin on the transfiguration scroll!" She laughed nervously, trying to draw the boys attention away from me and my past.

It seemed to work on Cameron who jumped up and offered to go and fetch his fully annotated text book. Zach however, was staring at me as I smiled and fled the room.

I walked quickly to the library, my shins burning from my rapid pace. I knew Tom would not take kindly to me turning up late to a study meeting. I entered the library dead on 6 and quickly made my way to the potions section of the library and sat at the nearest table.

The library was empty apart from a few young Hufflepuffs and the old librarian who was silently reading in the corner of the room. I sat down and placed my bag out the table grabbing my parchment, quill and ink. I walked over to the wall of books and begin to search for history of potions books and brewing books, luckily finding a book on the history and variations of the growth potion. I sat down silently at my table and begin to sift for relevant information that I could use. I sat back delectably in my seat and opened the first page. And then it hit me...I was in the Hogwarts library...reading books...for homework.

I laughed softy, bringing the book to my face and smelling the pages. I felt so normal, so at home. I nearly cried with happiness. I looked around at all the books and decided to take a walk before continuing with my work. I walked up and down the library shelves running my fingers over the books almost dancing and skipping through the rows and rows of what used to be my home. There were books I had never seen before and books that looked new that I once had seen as worn out copies. I walked over to the charms section looking for a few books I hadn't read before that I could occupy my nights reading, getting up to date with the magical world in the 40s.

"So you like reading." I Heard a voice sound from behind me, I jumped and dropped the books I was holding.

I turned sharply and came face to face with Tom Riddle. His dark hair was swept delectably over his forehead, his dark eyes seemed to be staring right through mine and his plump pink lips were closed softly into a small smile. He looked almost angelic. Almost...

"Yes I do. I love reading." I spoke quickly, ripping my eyes away from his bending down to pick up y books from the floor. I half expected him to keep up his charm and help me, however, he just stood towering over me, his hands sitting lazily in his pockets. I picked up my books ad walked past him back to our table sitting down pulling the potions book out.

"I have found this book that seems to have a large variety of facts about the history and the making of the growth potion, if you would like to start with this one." I said pushing the book over to his side of the table. As Tom walked over and sat gracefully on the chair nearest to me.

He picked it up and turned it over to the back reading the blurb. "Hmm, seems like a good find." He said as he placed the book back on the table without even reading it.

He looked at me again, his eyes swept over me, as if he was analysing everything about me. "You killed someone"

I choked on my breath and stared at him wildly.

"I saw you that day in...the future" he whispered the last part leaning into me, with a small smile. "You killed that cloaked man, and it didn't look to me like that was the first time you had used that curse." He leaned back in his chair picking up the book and opening to a random page beginning t read its content.

I couldn't breath.

I knew that he was there that day. I knew he had seen what I had done but I didn't not expect him to bring it up in such a calm but crude manner.

"Read page 33-47 that as a good lot of information that we will need to use tomorrow" I smiled reaching for another book, completely ignoring his comment.

He looked up bemused and smiled again before returning his gaze to the pages of the book.

We continued the rest of the session in silence until around 7:30 when I decided to finish up my part of the research and end the awkward silence.

"I think I have all that i need on this part. You can take this and add to it if you think it needs more." I said standing up moving round the shelves to put the books away. As I placed the books back in their place, without warning, i was ripped around and my back was forced up against the bookshelves.

"UMPPFF" I sounded as my back hit the ridged shelves.

"Listen to me hermione." Toms mouth moved as whispering into my ear, his lips softly brushing my cheek as they moved to form his deadly words. "I don't know what happened in your time or why you killed someone, but you will not just ignore me. You will not ignore my questions you will not ignore my presence. Do you understand?" He said menacingly, I could feel his lips curling into a smile at the thought of the power he had over me.

His slender body was pressed to mine with no room for movement, and my arms were pinned to my sides. I had to act fast...

I moved swiftly grabbing onto Riddle's arm, sending fire through my finger tips. Tom reeled backwards gripping his arm in pain. He hissed softly trying not to draw attention to us. I raised my hand and used my magic to push Tom backwards against the shelves on the other side of the aisle.

I breathed heavily dropping my arm, watching Riddle as he fell to the floor in a heap. I backed off into the shelves, scared about what could happen next.

Tom was on the floor for around 10 seconds before he moved to his feet slowly still clutching his arm. There was a smoulder around his arm where i had burned a hole in his robes, there was a slither of blood that that was dripping from the wound onto his hand and to the floor. He looked at his robes and sighed heavily. He seemed...inconvenienced more than angry at the hole in his robes and the burn on his arm. He lifted his unwounded arm and hovered his pale hand over the burn. It begun to sizzle and he hissed lightly as the wounded sealed itself before my eyes. Amazing...I wonder that spell he used...

After the burn seemed to be healed, he clicked his fingers and his robes quickly stitched themselves back together. After that was finished he shook his arm, dripping a small amount of blood onto the library floor. And then he looked up...

I realised that i had become to interested in how he fixed his stupid burn than running for my life!

I had attacked the dark lord...I had burned his perfect skin and ruined his robes...I SHOVED HIM INTO A BOOK SHELF and he was just looking at me...staring at me...

"I will see you tomorrow in Potions, please bring your books." And with that he swished his robes to the side and stalked off out of the library, his books floating after him.

I stood still, unmoving for what seemed like years before i blinked furiously and shook my head, the thoughts of the last 5 minutes flooding my heads.

I walked over to the table and picked up my parchment and and went to pick up my books.

As I placed my hand on my potions books while simultaneously looking over at the door my hand fell onto something soft and cold. I pulled my hand away quickly from the foreign object and looked down and saw a single red rose.

A beautiful, blood red rose.

 **Thank you for reading! This chapter was a strange one as I have been writing this during exam season so it may not be my strongest piece of writing, but over the next few weeks my focus will be move over on this story so stronger chapters to come! I hope you enjoyed this little display of Tomione! I really don't want to rush the relationship as i believe it would not happen over night and I'm trying to keep this as to character as i can, with the expectation of my own twist on the characters :) soooo please review it makes me happyyyyyyyy!**


	8. In Tandem (10-04 09:12:34)

**A/N I am so soooo sorry for the delay in the update…i have been having an extremely hard time and i haven't been able to do much, let alone write something worth while…but now I am feeling so much better and planned the next few chapter and cant wait to continue writing!! Thank you to those who have followed, favourited and reviewed this story while i have bee gone! I'm back nowwww!**

 **Keep reviewing and enjoy!!**

I woke up the next morning with a heavy weight on my chest. Worry and unknowing filling my body and pinning me to the bed. The events of yesterday in the library played over in my mind Iike a broken record. Riddle didn't fight back. Didn't fight back when I shoved him against that book shelf and over powered him. I was in control and he didn't stop that.

From what I knew of Tom riddle when he was at school and when he became lord Voldemort, he would have never let this happen. He was always in control, never showing weakness. So what did that mean? Why did he hesitate, stumble on showing me that I had no power over him…and then it hit me…

Of course…

During the time Riddle was at school he was never caught acting out. And the heinous acts of his little followers never had his name on it. He never incriminated himself and was always in the background, never with the blood on his hands. After some of his followers were either expelled from cruelty to other students, or just disappeared after school, he was never linked to their actions, always remaining in the shadows.

He hadn't shown me mercy, he hadn't hesitated. He was protecting his flawless reputation. But now I knew that he would not let me get away with this. Even if Riddle himself didn't get back at me, his followers would. From now on I had to watch my back…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The day seemed to go by in a blur , travelling too quickly, and towards my potions class with Riddle. I hadn't dared tell my new found friends of the incident in the library. If news that I had over powered Riddle spread, especially to Zach and the other Slytherin hating Griffindor's, Riddle would have no choice but to send his little deatheaters after me. So I kept quiet, constantly looking over my shoulder with caution, hoping not to see dark figures looming with outstretched wands.

Before I was even aware, I was stood out side my potions class, feeling utterly intimidated as the thought of Riddles actions loomed over me. I had never felt like this before…through out school the taunting ways of Pansy Parkinson and Draco Malfoy flew over my head, their blood status comments simply sliding away from me. Even through the war, the presence of my friends and hope that I would one day have a happy life helped me through times of despair. But this time I did not have my friends surrounding me, I didn't have the hope of ever returning home. I just had the constant feeling of unbalance and the feeling of floating in a world that was not my own.

As I walked into potions I kept my eyes firmly glued to the floor as I approached my desk. As I grew nearer I noticed a pair of polished black shoes already tucked under the desk and a black leather satchel. Just my luck, he was already here…

"You are early" I said quickly sitting down at the far end of the desk

"I am indeed, I was just talking to professor Slughorn about…class work" I could hear the smirk in his voice…

"Of course you were…." I muttered to myself…manipulative little sod.

"Pardon me?" He questions turning in his seat towards me.

"Shh, the lesson is starting…" I stated sharply.

Riddle took a deep breath inwards, obviously upset by being shut down and turned away from me, head hanging over his textbook. Ha, take that Lord Volde.

"Today class you are to present your findings on the growing potion. While you gather your ingredient and instruments I will go round the desks and see if your research is suitable to continue with the investigation. I quickly delved into my bag for the scroll I had written late into the night, Riddle also produced a scroll.

"Ah Miss Granger, Mr Riddle! Let me have a look…Ah two separate pieces of equally fantastic work! Maybe next time you could work together? Then I believe you could be unstoppable!" He laughed nervously.

Riddle gave a sickly sweet smile. " Of course Professor"

"On with the potion!" He sounded as he made his way to the next desk.

"I will gather the ingredients, you will gather the instruments."

"Of course sire!" I said as I stood giving an over exaggerated bow.

He smirked back at me and walked over towards the classroom store cupboard.

I found myself laughing slightly at the interaction. It was almost like we were getting along…almost.

I felt a rush of excitement as I made my way to the pile of cauldrons and shiny equipment. I was back. Back in the place I had missed so dearly…back to making potion and scribbling scrolls. Back to learning. I smiled as I took the cold cauldron in my hands, smoothing my fingers over the sides. I turned still smiling towards the classroom and my happiness did not last for long. Instead of turning to see Harry and Ron failing to follow the instructions, Seamus potion blowing up in his face and Neville giving me his wide eyes meaning, 'help me'. I was faced with a sea of faces I didn't know, and the dark gaze of Tom Riddle…

Riddle and I spent the class in silence only muttering instructions to each other every once an a while to keep in check. We seemed to work in tandem with one another, knowing who was reaching for what and where we were up to. It was…dare I say nice? To just work…and learn, all the things I had missed out on with my year on the run. And although the boy next to me right now was the same one who caused all my pain and suffering…for a while I just forgot about all of that, ad came back into my own body and mind…just for a little while.

Within the hour the potion was complete and we sat back next to each other, the potion bubble in and brewing in its last stages. We sat like this for a while until I realised we needed to check the temperature and take the potion off the heat. I stood up swiftly and went to grab the long glad thermometer off the desk…at the same time another hand had made to grab it and I was met with a cold touch. I quickly pulled my hand away and looked up to lock eyes with Riddle. The sea of dark green stared right through me and the look of confusion I had seen the other day was back. But then it was gone and he was swiftly turning off the heat of the fire with a flick of his hand. He stood quickly and called for Slughorn.

Slughorn hurried over to our desk.

"Finished already? Marvellous! Berty, would you be a dear and fetch the muse from the cage under my desk? Everyone gather round!"

The Slytherin boy brought a small field mouse from the front of the classroom and placed it into Slughorn's hand.

"We are testing it on a little mouse?" I questioned looking at the poor little brown mouse.

"Yes Miss Granger, would you rather test it on a classmate?" He laughed placing the mouse under a small glass dome.

I cringed looking away from the little mouse, walking around the bowl confused. I looked up at Riddle and he gave me a smirk.

"Mr.Riddle if you please?" Slughorn said as he gestured towards the cauldron.

Riddle waved his wand and the a small amount of the dark liquid rose into the air and towards the small hole in the top of the dome.

"Remember class, to touch this potion is to grow! Now your cauldrons are resistant its effects, however one touch and i suspect you would grow to the size of this room! Of course this potion only contains a small amount of the bats urine, so the effects will only make this mouse around the size of this bowl! Whenever you are ready Mr. Riddle!"

Riddle hovered the liquid carefully over to the opening in the dome and placed the liquid through the gap and dropped it onto the mouse.

After a few seconds the mouse contorted and squeaked before growing around 8 inches in size!

"AHH! Excellent work the both of you! 10 points to each house! Now who is next?" Slughorn sounded as he made his way to the other desks.

I leant softly over the desk and looked through the glass to the mouse, who was squished from end to end, trapped. I sighed and removed the glass dome quickly grabbing the mouse before it could escape.

"Shh, its alright." I said as I carried it though the classroom and back towards the cage. As I placed him back in the cage and made my way back to the desk, Riddle was staring at me. There was no maliciousness in his eyes, nor did a smirk adorn his features. His pink lips were resting slightly apart as he watched me. I didn't know what that look meant or what he was thinking but it followed me all the way back to the desk and till i sat back down next to him.

"Good work today" I said trying to break his thoughts.

As if my words were the key, he head unlocked from its position and he shook his head lightly. Before scowling downwards at himself. He sat like that for a very long time before looking back up at me.

"Who are you Hermione Granger." His voice surprised me and I looked back up to meet his eyes. Again the pools of green held no malice, or hatred, just wonder and confusion and his question came out as more of a statement than if he was asking me who I was.

"I don't think I even know anymore" I whispered back.

I was suddenly aware that the classroom around me was moving as the students began to pack up their things and make for the door.

"Come on Hermione time to go" I heard Sarah's voice sound. I turned quickly towards her and it was as if I was caught in a haze. A dream world. I turned back towards Tom, only to see he had picked up his bag and was half way out of the door.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Zach, Cameron, Sarah and I approached the common room they were giving me awkward silent glances.

"Sooo, you and Riddle hey…you looked….intimate…" Sarah said, a small smirk.

"No they weren't!! He was just staring at her like a psycho!" Zach shouted pouting at Sarah.

"That may be the case, but you weren't looking away Hermione…" she said winking at me.

"No, we just had a strange talk that all." I said, half lying, half trying to convince myself that's all it was…

"Well I'd keep a firm eye behind you from now on…his little Slytherin bitches won't like this" Cameron laughed stepping through the portrait hole.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I spent the rest of the evening in a daze, thinking about Riddle and what had happened in potions. It was like we were trapped in our own world…like Riddle was a completely different person and I couldn't shake the feeling. We had had a connect, we were lost in the air between us, as clique as that sounds…there were no words to be had. Just a sense of longing, like we were looking at someone we hadn't seen in a long time…looking like we knew one another…

My mind broke suddenly…

He was evil.

He was manipulative.

He killed my friend and many innocent others.

But not yet…he was still young and all the evil things he would grow up to do hadn't happened yet…yes he had killed his family…but he was young and angry at his horrific upbringing…

I stood up pacing in my dorm alone, listening to the sound of the other Griffindor's laughing down in the common room.

What was I thinking!? Of course he wasn't just young and angry!! He was evil!!! And there was nothing I could do to stop this……….

Wait……

I closed my eyes tightly and clenched my fists, imagining the faces of my friends and how Riddle was the one that hurt them. But what if….

What if I could change it…what if I could stop him before it was too late?? What if I could change him…change him for the better…was it even possible? He was never given the opportunity to do any good…being brought up in an orphanage, not having parents…was I just being naive…I don't know…

I would have to think this through…awful things happen to wizards you meddle with time…would would truly happen? Would I even be able to change him? I could just kill him?…

No…I had to give him the chance….the chance to change…the chance no one else had given him…

As I stood up defiantly in front of the mirror leaning over to grab a notebook from the desk a thought tugged quietly in the back of my mind…

 **Awful things happen to wizards who meddle with time……**

 **A/N What is going on between Tom and Hermione?? Read more to find out! The next chapter is filled with drama and memories...SPOLIERSSS!**

 **Again I am sorry for the lack of updates, I'm back on track! Please review it makes me want to write moreeeeee!!**


End file.
